Tipsy
by ripitupgenki
Summary: What happens when Hare makes sure a certain boy has a little too much to drink? Side story for "What Now!"


_AAN: decided to expand on a previously mentioned event in 'What Now?' so here goes._

**Tipsy?**

Genki had no idea what Hare was planning but it was obvious he was plotting something. Holly had mentioned that the New Year was beginning but Genki never realized this world threw parties like his did. Hare turned to the group with a smirk making the rest sweat knowing he was up to something.

"Guys we've been traveling non-stop for awhile now. How about we take a little break huh? We can celebrate the New Year starting with a little relaxation. What do you say?"

"I'm in!" Suezo blurted out, he was always up for anything that didn't involve work.

"I want to know what you are planning Hare!" Tiger growled very irritated at the rabbit like monster. Hare had chosen to embarrass tiger and Holly that week already. So tiger no longer trusted his plans.

"What makes you think I am planning anything Tiger?"

"Because you always have something up your sleeve!"

"Aw come on now, I just want to celebrate the New Year with you guys. No tricks." the group gave him a blank stare they knew better then to believe him but they did like the idea of some time off.

"Well I'm not sure I believe you on that but I definitely agree to having some time to relax." Genki added in after a long silence. Holly nodded,

"I think we all could use a rest after the last battle we had with the baddies." With that the group headed into town. Hare had quite the scheme he was working up in his head to get the two humans together but he wasn't sure he could pull it off with tiger watching him. So he came up with another plan, one that would get the wolf monster out of the way and opened the door for his plot against Genki and Holly. Hare and Holly booked the rooms in the inn they would be using. This in had a common room with attached bedrooms so it would be easy to make and serve meals to the group.

"Hey Holly did you need to go shopping before tonight?" Hare asked knowing she might need something.

"Yeah I was about to make my list. Why?"

"Well I figured while you do that I can take Suezo and Tiger to get some items to celebrate, if that's alright with you." she smiled, knowing those two were with him made things easier.

"That's fine. I'll take Genki and Mocchi with me. We can have Golem go get the food he would like." Hare nodded,

"Sounds good." the group split up, hoping to make it back to the inn by dinnertime.

* * *

><p>Genki, Holly, and Mocchi wandered the streets searching the vendors for what they needed. With Holly taking the lead things were done efficiently and the small group returned in good time.<p>

"Genki, Mocchi, would you help me in the kitchen?" they stared at her a moment then nodded. Holly smiled; she knew they would help even if they felt a bit odd doing so. She had Mocchi peel some vegetables while she taught Genki how to prepare the stews base. Once peeled, she showed them how to cut the vegetables then added them. Developing flavor always took time and though the pair was amazed at the work it actually entailed they were more amazed but how calm Holly seemed when she was cooking. Hearing the door Genki left to greet the group and stop the arguing Tiger and Hare.

"WOULD YOU BOTH PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Suezo bellowed, making Genki cover his ears. The two monsters glared at him making him gulp and sweat a bit. Genki sighed and returned to kitchen as the pair attempted to murder the obnoxious eyestalk. Holly saw his exasperated look and knew the group was acting up again. The poor boy didn't have the knack she had for breaking up fights. Once the smell of food permeated the room the fighting stopped. Holly shook her head, * _boys and their stomachs._ * She smiled as she shooed them out of the kitchen. Golem came in with his food and sat it down; she knew he would wait till the rest could eat before eating himself.

* * *

><p>When the stew was ready she brought it out to the table, Genki had taken the liberty of setting it for her. It warmed her heart to have him do such things for her. She sometimes wondered what he thought of her but she was never brave enough to ask. Though all excited about spending some time relaxing the group was fairly well behaved during dinner. Hare brought out his new years party items soon after dinner. Suezo was not one to say no to a goofy hat and some sake. Holly found it a little uncomfortable around him when he was drunk but she would tolerate him and hope he wouldn't get overly plastered. Hare approached her, handing her the popper he had for her. Accepting it she smiled,<p>

"Thank you."

"Would you like some sake?" Holly eyed him a moment, she knew he was up to something.

"I've never been fond of it, so I'll pass." he simple statement was true, though she hadn't had more then a sip it had not been pleasant. "Did you get some sparkling cider?"

"Yeah, I got some since Genki and Mocchi are to young."

"I'll have some of that then." Hare nodded and obediently got her some. Holly didn't take notice when he refilled Genki's glass, or she would have seen him spike it. After dealing with Suezo for hours, she went to bed after the clock struck midnight. By now she knew Hare had spiked Genki's drink. She sighed in frustration knowing he would be feeling it in the morning.

* * *

><p>Later Genki rose sluggishly, nearly falling over. Hare had given him pure sake after Holly had left. The heavily intoxicated boy stumbled towards his room. Hare directed him towards Holly's though. Grinning he watched waiting to see what would happen. Genki managed to get to the bed some how before half flopping down. The movement instantly woke Holly who was a light sleeper. Glancing over she saw him; she knew by his eyes that he was completely drunk. Before she could speak to him though he spoke.<p>

"You..r… reeeally… prreetty… *hiccup*" Holly blushed scarlet, she never thought he would speak such words to her. He moved closer to her, but she pushed him back.

"Genki stop, you don't know what you are doing."

"Yeah… I… do… *hiccup* pretty girl…" with out warning he was kissing her, though it was slopping and forced it felt good. Holly had never imagined it would feel this good to kiss him. Regaining her senses she managed to push him back as his hand moved to her chest. She took hold of his hands and forced them away from her.

"Genki stop… your drunk… please stop." he gazed into her eyes with his glassy ones. She could see his emotions just then and realized he did care for her even though he didn't show it often. * _Does he feel for me the way I do about him? Or is this just the alcohol talking?_ * That answer wouldn't come though, now annoyed again and angry she called out to the instigator of this. "Hare!"

"What? You don't want company for the night?" the sly rabbit walked into view and smirk plastered on his face.

"Way did you give him Sake? You said yourself he isn't old enough to drink it."

"oh I figured he might confess how pretty he thought you are if he had some." the rabbit monster laughed finding it amusing. "He'll be fine." he grinned, "enjoy him for the night dear Holly."

"Why can't you get your mind out of the gutter Hare?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" he waved to her and left closing the door. With and exasperated sigh Holly shifted and pinned Genki on his stomach. She knew he would be unable to touch her this way. She sighed knowing it would be a long night. Genki made and attempt to move but in his drunken state he couldn't fight her.

"Genki just relax and rest." he voice soft and gentle as she moved her hand to stroke his side. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, making her feel more at easy and eventually falling asleep herself.

* * *

><p>When morning came Genki let out a soft painful groan, he felt horrible. Suddenly he felt his stomach lurk, in a quick movement he threw Holly off of him and bolted into the connected bathroom. Holly woke with a start he heart racing, she forced herself to stay calm as she walking in after him. She found him heaving and sobbing, the Sake's effects making his stomach and head ache. Holly knelt down next to him and rubbed his back,<p>

"Its all right Genki… don't hold it back alright?" he nodded, letting himself throw up till his stomach quelled. Holly helped him clean up and helped him back to the bed to lie down for a while. "Just relax, I'll make you some special tea. I'll help your stomach and head I promise." he nodded, his eyes closing as he tried to rest. Holly left briefly to make the tea. She knew she would need enough for the others as well. While she was gone Genki tried to piece together what had happened. _* What's wrong with me? Why was Holly here? Wait… was she in bed with me?_ * A blush appeared on his face, * _is she was there must be a reason… I mean she normally would get mad at someone trying to sleep with her…_ * he resolved to ask but his head was pounding now so he stopped thinking. When she returned she found him resting, a smile graced her lips seeing him feeling a little better. She sat down next to him,

"Genki here's the tea." he opened his eyes to look up at her groggily, with a littler help he sat up carefully and sipped the tea.

"Holly…is this your room?" she saw the blush on his cheeks and knew he was embarrassed.

"Yes, you passed out on my bed last night. Hare spiked your drink and got you drunk."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, you didn't know what you were doing." she smiled brushing his bangs to the side. "Just get some rest, you'll feel better in a bit."

"I didn't cause you any trouble did I?" her eyes searched his a moment she then smiled,

"Nothing I couldn't handle. You went to sleep soon after you laid down." he nodded, though he wondered if she was telling him everything. He let it go though deciding to trust her; he closed his eyes letting himself drift off again. As he did Holly smiled * _I'll tell him someday but for now I'll keep this to myself… maybe he'll kiss me again someday._ * She remained by his side nursing him as Hare was forced to nurse the others. Though still upset with Hare she had to admit that she liked this particular prank, now she knew Genki better then she did before. * _Hopefully next time it will be something we do on our own and not just the alcohol talking._ *

* * *

><p><em>AAN: a little quick story, sorry for the chapter delays. I'm hoping to get something done while on vacation. It's been a difficult past couple of weeks. Anyway enjoy! ^^<em>


End file.
